villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck
Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck ('''or simply known as '''Scheck) is the main antagonist of Hey Arnold!: The Movie . He is the German American CEO of Future Tech Industries, a corporation that bought up and attempted to tear down Arnold's neighborhood. Scheck is voiced by Paul Sorvino. History He is the direct descendant of Archibald Von Scheck, British colonial governor of Hillwood area during the Tomato Incident. Nick Vermicelli directly answers to him. He was also mentioned in the chapter book "Arnold for President", where Helga manages to get his help to build a skateboard ramp at PS 118. Scheck is considered, generally, the most evil character in the series. While Scheck appears to be a nice if somewhat weaselly developer at first, he's eventually revealed to be downright cruel, with no redeeming qualities whatsoever. He wants to tear down Arnold's neighborhood and build a shopping mall over it because a historical incident occurred there that sullied his family name. While definitely corrupt, that's not really that bad in itself. But stealing and later burning the document declaring the neighborhood a historic landmark, trying to stop a bus - with children on it - by ordering the overpass they are driving on blown up, and being completely willing and eager to run down a crowd of people, including children, with his car crosses a line. Role in the movie Scheck is the head of moving realtor company Future Tech Industries and wants to bulild a mall in Arnold's neighborhood and places a huge screen called the "Scheckivision" counting down the days till demolition. He keeps a document that declares it a landmark hide in filing cabinet. When Arnold and Gerlad confront Scheck of having the document that declares the neibhborhood a landmark he denies having it and kicks the boys out of his office. The boys soon realize Scheck is lying and eventually manage to steal the key to the cabinet from Nick Vermicelli . When Vermicelli notices the key is gone, he alerts Scheck. Arnold and Gerald infiltrate FTi and locate the vault, only to find the document missing. . Scheck appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, the leader of the British forces, was humiliated by the Tomato Incident, and that for years, Scheck has been planning to avenge his family by tearing down Arnold's neighborhood and replacing it with a hulking building carrying the Scheck name. He then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed, before summoning his guards to get rid of Arnold and Gerald. They manage to get away, and are sure that they have failed, until Deep Voice (later revealed to be Helga) convinces Arnold to obtain FTI security-camera footage of Scheck burning the document, which Arnold does. When Scheck sees the kids escaping with the footage of him burning the document and boarding Bus #13, he roars with rage and phones Nick to stop the children before taking the chase. Scheck orders Nick to blow the overpass but the bus manages to jump the hole. Arnold eventually shows the workers & residence the footage. Mayor Dixie declares it national to everyone's delight. Just then, Scheck arrives in his car demanding his workers to demolish the neighborhood, but they refuse, angrily pointing to the evidence on the screen. The angry crowd then march at him, forcing Scheck to reenter his car. When Scheck sees Arnold and Gerald right in front of him, he tries to mow them down, only to discover that Arnold's Grandma Gertie has stripped his car of its tires. Scheck is then arrested for his crimes. Gallery Scheck.jpg Alfonse perrier de von scheck oalp.jpg Change is good.png|"Let me assure you; Change is good. Scheck singing Life is just a bowl of cherries.png|Scheck singing "Life is just a bowl of cherries..." char_22100.jpg|"Out with the old, in with the new. Change is good. I've seen the future. And it's Future Tech Industries" Sir? Sir? Yes sir? Is that all you can say?!.png|"Sir?! Sir? Sir?" Yes sir?! Is that all you can say?!" Arnold & Gerald confronting scheck in his office.png|Arnold and Gerald confront Scheck in his office of having the document, which he denies having. Scheck with his guards.png|Scheck with his Guards Scheck confronts Arnold & Gerald.png|Scheck confronts Arnold & Gerald revealing his true intentions of bulldozing their neighborhood. Sheck grinning evilly.png|Scheck's Evil Grin Scheck burning the document.png|Scheck burns the document declaring the neighborhood a National Landmark Scheck roaring with rage.png|Scheck roaring with rage after seeing Arnold, Gerald & Helga leave with the video of him burning the document Angry Scheck.png|Scheck phones Vermecelli to stop the kids Scheck attemtping to run over Arnold & Gerald.png|Scheck attempting to run over Arnold & Gerald, not realizing his car has been stripped of its tires. Scheck arrested.png|"I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling football-head, the kid with the weird stack of hair, and that brat with the one eyebrow!" Category:Hey Arnold! Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Bosses Category:Child-Abusers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Sociopaths Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Sadists Category:Jerks Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Embezzlers Category:Evil from the past Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Movie Villains